No Feelings Astray
by Matsuya
Summary: Tai resists advances, and Matt's in denial. Humorous and angst ridden journey between two friends who can't hide those animallike feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Tai looked at the time on his alarm clock and sighed. Today was dragging on, and he didn't like it. He rolled over on the bed and his bare back was exposed. His little sister was out with his mom, shopping and the house was rather quiet. A faint knocking was heard on his bedroom door.

"I'm decent," Tai shouted a bit to make sure the visitor heard him, and he shoved his face in the pillow. Matt walked in and stood in the doorway.

"Hey Tai," Matt said and crossed his arms, his stubborn eyes looked at the bare back on the bed. Tai slipped a hand out from under him and waved at his friend.

"Hey Matt, need something?" He asked and rolled over, his stomach now exposed. Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his head and yawned.

"Just came by to see what's up, it's fuckin' boring at my house," the boy grunted and looked at the poster of Darth Vader on the wall next to Tai's bed.

"Everyone's not been in Digiworld today," Tai said and got up from his bed. He walked to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder as he walked by. "It's Been a drag."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Want anything while I'm up?"

"Nah, I helped myself to some chips when I walked in."

"Freeloader," Tai laughed and rummaged around the pantries for any sign of junk food. He pulled out a twinkie and began to rip open the annoying plastic wrap. He looked up at his friend and smiled.

"So what are you up for? Hide and Seek?" He joked and shoved a good portion of the twinkie down his throat. Matt didn't laugh, he usually hated Tai's jokes. He shook his head and walked over to him.

"Nah," Matt said sticking his tongue out as he did. Tai looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Sho waff do we do?" Half the twinkie was in his mouth.

"Got any good video games?" Matt asked and got himself a glass of water. Tai gulped the last bit of twinkie.

"I'll whoop your ass at Soul Caliber again," He laughed and entered his room once more, to turn on his prized game console. Tai pushed the button on his television and grabbed a remote. He flopped down on one of two beanbag chairs his mother had gotten him for Christmas two years ago. They were his and Matt's playing bags. Matt took a controller as well and sat in the other.

"I get Nightmare!" Matt laughed and eagerly picked his character.

"Leaves me with… RAPHAEL!"

"You're going down, Tai"

"Not if you go down first!"

---10 Minutes Later

"Fuck! You got me…"

"Told you."

Tai gently punched his friend in the arm and pouted a bit. Matt looked over to him and laughed. He lifted his hand and put up his middle and index finger, indicating the victory sign. Tai huffed and challenged him again.

"You'll never EVER beat me with that guy… Try Kilik?"

"Fuck no, I will not play with some pansy with a long ass stick," Tai growled.

"…That long as stick is what makes him so badass, stupid." Another match began and the results were the same as the first. Tai pouted harder and Matt didn't seem be phased by it.

"I told you, you'll never beat me."


	2. Chapter 2: Rubber Duckies Not Included

Matt stood up from the beanbag chair and stretched.

"Mind if I use your shower?" He asked. Tai waved him off, his face red in anger and envy. Matt smiled and crossed his arms.

"You want to join me Tai-chan?" Matt teased. Tai's eyes grew wide and the chunked the controller at his friend. He growled.

"That was a long time ago!" Tai screamed and tried to avoid the subject. Matt laughed and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Tai watched him walk off and sighed. He decided to play the game again, but he took Matt's advice and picked Kilik.

Matt turned on the shower and waited for the water to get just right. He stripped, his bucknaked self hopped into the shower and stood under the streams of water. He sighed and closed his eyes. Finally he could enjoy a shower without his little brother splashing water on him or playing with rubber duckies. Matt enjoyed the alone time, but it was interupted with the sound of the bathroom door opening and shutting.

"Don't fuss, I gotta wiz," Tai's voice rang out as the toilet seat clanked as he pushed it up. He unzipped his pants and began to do his business. Matt moved the shower curtain out of the way to make room from his head and he peeked out.

"Don't slam the toilet seat," He joked and Tai grew a little impatient. The boy shook himself dry and decided to just join in the shower.

"Fine, you got me... Make room," Tai said as he ripped his clothes from his body and got in with Matt. Matt laughed.

"Just like old times, huh Tai?" He asked and Tai gave him a pouty look. The water had flattened their hair and their bodies glistened with droplets. Matt felt his face blush a little as he looked down. He nearly laughed. Smirking he put his hands on his hips.

"I've always been the better man!" He exclaimed with delight. Tai laughed and shook his head.

"Sure, the better man.." They laughed together as Tai picked up the soap and loofa(I could never spell what those things were called). The boy held them up for Matt to see.

"You wanna wash my back first?" He smirked. Matt sighed and grabbed the contents from his friend's hands. "Fine..." Tai laughed and turned around. Matt rubbed the soap of the loofa-thingy and began to scrub his friend's back. Tai stood there, waiting for it to all be over with, but the slight massage did make him relax a bit. Matt's blush began to grow redder as he looked at Tai's bare back, the outline of his shoulder blades visible. He stopped for a moment and watched the soap running with the water. Tai noticed this and turned his head.

"Something wrong?" Tai asked and Matt shook his head furiously.

"It's nothing," Rubbing his back yet again he began to calm himself down. Tai turned around, a little concerned. They looked each other in the eyes. Tai's hands went for the soap and loofa and Matt's gaze averted his. Grabbing the stuff, Tai turned his friend around and began to scrub. Matt found himself facing the tiled wall.

"You're fucking weird," Matt heard Tai say in a gruff voice. Matt's eyebrows took a turn and they met at his nose.

"Shut up you jerk!" He yelled and turned around nealry punching Tai in the face. Tai looked iritated.

"Why don't you?" The pushing began.

"I'm not the one calling people weird!"

"Well I'm not the one _acting_ weird, now am I?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" Tai shoved his friend once hard and Matt slipped. The boy fell to his back in the tub, his friend toppling ontop of him. By now both of the boy's faces were a bright red.

"Shit Matt, I'm sorry, Are you alright!?" Tai asked a little worried. Matt just stared back. He felt a little confused and uncomfortable, especially when he felt Matt's hand slide behind his neck.

"Matt, what--?" Their faces closed in on each other and Tai felt Matt's lips touch his. Alarmed, his eyes grew wide and he pulled away.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He screamed and rushed out of the tub, grabbing a towel and storming out of the bathroom. Matt sat up and covered his mouth, the water still pouring down on him. 

"What did I just do?" Matt asked himself and shut the water off. He got out of the tub and reached for a towel, seeing Tai's wet footprints on the floor. He shook his head and followed them as he tied the towel around his waist.

"Tai!?" He called out to his buddy, "Tai, come on man.." He was cut off by Tai popping out of nowhere. Matt gasped, a little surprised.

"Tai... Sorry... I don't know what I was thinking or doing..." He tried to explain but Tai just shook his head and left.


End file.
